Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to collaboration tools and more particularly relates to online documentation review.
Description of the Related Art
Collaboration tools allow individuals within a group to work together to more easily and effectively solve a predefined task. A typical collaboration tool includes software that allows members of a group to review, comment, and otherwise provide feedback that is viewable by the other members of a group. Often collaboration software tools provide online accessibility, which allows members of a group to work together regardless their location.
Documentation systems, such as IBM® Corporation's Information Centers, allow users to easily access and view product and/or service documentation. Often the documentation provided in the Information Centers is the product of various interested groups. Thus, in order to ensure the accuracy and utility of the documentation content, members of the interested parties need to collaborate.